


Familiar solace

by Gallavantula



Series: Ghost prompts [1]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavantula/pseuds/Gallavantula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivi has had a long day, and she's feeling rather disappointed. Of course, Arthur and Lewis can't leave it at that and work together to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar solace

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my friend Cora!  
> A rather short ficlet but a start none the less!  
> I hope you enjoy it~

Vivi literally sagged in her car, using all the energy left to her disposal to focus on the road and stop at the lights and catch the streets she needed to come home. The next stop she checked her watch and inwardly curled angrily into a ball. This was not how she wanted to spend her friday. Working until closing? Picking up after the shift manager? Filing away the tax files for the boss? Not ideal in the least. And to think she was only taking on ten dollars for the extra hours! Vivi flicked on the tape in the radio, some soothing jazz playing in the poor speakers but it was enough to soothe over her nerves. 

Turning another corner Vivi came upon her street and drove past the rich homes, the alright and moderate homes to the last one on the block. The shutters were creaking again and the door’s paint job was peeling again. Vivi drove the van past the drive way before reversing in, Prince crooning his way over from the radio as she turned off the engine and started to the back. Popping open the rear doors she picked up the two brown bags of discount groceries and shouldered the weight. With her elbow she bumps it closed and leaned against the van to redistribute the weight once more and huffed. She took the cobblestone path behind the house and jumped onto the deck, getting to the door.

The lights from the basement seemed turned off, and Vivi’s heart thudded deeper into her chest. The boys were already asleep it seemed. She was hoping to spend time with them before bed, ease off her troubled mind and frustrations but it looked like she was going to be alone. Trying to not let the grim get to her, Vivi unlocked the door and quietly stepped inside, relieving her feet of their shoes behind the door and flitted down the stairs as carefully as she could. Once below, she turned carefully into the kitchen and placed the bags on the tiny alcove by the fridge, allowing herself a soft sigh. She’d put them away, after she changed. Vivi promised herself a small orange reward and turned down the hall again, ready to skip the living room and turn to the small three bedroom hall.

Before she got further down a small sound that seemed unfamiliar caught her attention. Her senses alerted her and she turned about, Mystery ghost kicking instincts fighting to the surface when the lights flicked on. Vivi raised an arm, momentarily blinded by the change of lighting and winced when a loud bang assaulted her ears. Just what was this? Then she felt small weights land on her hair and arm, and lowering it to take a look she saw her roommates all gathered behind the couch with confetti screamers in hand. Lewis was smiling coily, his usual coif a little unkept from staying home for the day, but his usual magenta sweater was where it should be. 

Arthur was looking two parts sheepish one part elated, his silly eyebrows curled in over his wrinkled forehead as his hands waved over his head in energetic motions. Before she could asses more they leapt forward together, Mystery barking at their heels with a unified cry, “Happy Birthday Vivi!” A blob of blond hair crushed into her glasses and Arthur’s horrible dye job smooched up into her glasses as she began to laugh, one part fatigue and more than happy for her situation. Lewis came in more carefully, hugging Vivi from her right and curling his arms around the wiggling and giggling Arthur. 

Mystery circled around them, leaping up like the excited Terrier that he was and yipping softly, doing that peculiar barking that sounds more like speech that made Mystery so special. Vivi’s eyes watered as she snaked her hands around her partners and held them close. 

“You guys remembered, and stayed up for me?” Vivi managed wetly, her throat threatening to close up from tears. Arthur laughed and nodded into her chest, leaning up to smile at her as Vivi turned to look at Lewis who stepped back as well, his eyes soft and warm. These guys… 

“Of course we would!” Announced Arthur happily, throwing his hands up and spreading more confetti. Her eyes lifted to see the banner that had been hung up across the tiny living room. The happy was Magenta with a pink outline in a beautiful cursive that was very clearly Lewis. The Birthday was orange and tangerine and lime, the letters blocky and clumsy, some too small and some crushed together before the A and Y shared the same body. Vivi laughed and held her boys into another hug. Arthur of course would want the bigger word to show off but executed it too quickly, while Lewis didn’t particularly care and just wanted a part in it. Around the outside in red marks was Mystery’s paw-work, and the smears she spotted on the kitchen tile in the light had her cheeks reddening. Her boys did this for her.

Lewis leaned in and fluttered his eyes, planting a soft, delicate and enamouring kiss on her right cheek. Arthur was behind by just a few moments and planted a more solid, aggressive but caring kiss on her free cheek, his cold metal hand supporting her back before they leaned their foreheads together. 

Lewis breathed in like smelling the fresh rain. “Love you, Vivi.”

Arthur shifted like he was quietly laughing, a moving and growing mountain. “Love ya lots, Vivi.” 

A crash came from behind the group and the moment shattered just as Mystery came whimpering from the kitchen, covered in red velvet cake and cream cheese icing, bolting to hide in Arthur’s room. Chaos broke out as Arthur began screaming and took off after his aid dog. Lewis rattled a breath as he darted to the kitchen and tried to salvage Vivi’s favourite cake. Vivi stood in the hall, dazed, and walked around the couch and sank into the cushions, a warped smile on her face.

This, was a wonderful birthday.


End file.
